


Happy Birthday, Ron!

by Sev1970 (mk_malfoy)



Series: I Don't Want To Be Sick Series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-26
Updated: 2007-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/Sev1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another part of my IDWTBS series - takes place after In The Beginning, a few weeks before IDWTBS begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Ron!

**Title:** Happy Birthday, Ron!  
**Author:** [](http://sev1970.livejournal.com/profile)[**sev1970**](http://sev1970.livejournal.com/)  
**Prompt:** Birthday Present  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count (should be 100 words exactly):**100  
**Category/Warnings:Fluff**  
**A/N:** Another part of my IDWTBS series - takes place a few weeks before the fic begins. Written for the[](http://community.livejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://community.livejournal.com/harryron100/)

~*~

Looking at Harry, then again at the box, Ron lifted the lid and carefully extricated the medal…Harry's Order of Merlin, only there were new words underneath Harry's name:

  
_Ronald Billius Weasley  
My best mate, my love, my Ron  
You know what this means to me  
I give it to you to let you know what you mean to me  
Together we can do great things_

  
"Happy Birthday, Ron." The grin on Harry's face couldn't be bigger if he wanted it to be.

Not being able to take his eyes off the medal, Ron sat down. "Why?"

"I love you."


End file.
